Finals
by haaa.lol
Summary: Kidd, as kind of expected, is terrible with math and finds himself in a night-before-the-final cramming panic. The only way he can think he will pass that test is if he actually does learn how to do it..with some major help.


It was 1:30 AM and the home phone rang in Killer's living room, noisily jolting everyone in the household awake. Killer's eyes flew open and he was out of his bed in 5 seconds, stumbling drowsily down the stairs to beat out his family members to answer the phone. He didn't know for sure who it was, but he had a good idea, and if it was who he thought it was, his parents or siblings probably would not know what to do with the phone after they answered. He fumbled the phone with half-lidded, swollen eyes and muttered a sloppy, "It's so late.."

Meanwhile, on the other line, Kidd was holding his head up on his hand at his desk, desperate for wisdom. "Killer? I know it's late.. I think I know that better than anyone.. But I have my pre-calc final tomorrow and I have no fucking clue how to do this." He rubbed his forehead with his palm and heard a sigh with first some silence and then some movement. Kidd opened his eyes, focusing on listening to the vast nothingness. The 'end call' tone jolted him out of his focus and he cussed, throwing his cell phone at his pillow.

"If I fail this, I'm gonna have to fuckin' retake it next year, and I'm not about to deal with that.." Kidd mumbled to himself, sitting back and rubbing his face miserably. "I just want someone to tell me when I'm gonna have to use this. When?" He leaned back in his chair and tried to calm down, listening to the crickets through his open window. He heard a car go by and he decided to try and start over on a different question.

He read through the question. By the time he read the period he realized he didn't pick up any information. He blinked. Starting back over, Kidd tried to pick out specific numbers that would be important in the end. Once more, he was left with the number 250 but had no idea what to do with that number. Head on his desk, he wanted to just burn his entire bookbag and all his textbooks.

Time escaped him and the desktop felt nice..

He awoke with a jolt that the entire left side of his face felt very harshly, making him curse some more. After a moment he realized why he awoke, and it was an irregular tapping at his window's screen. His stomach dropped at first, recalling many movies gone terribly wrong, but he soon realized what it was. He went to the window and looked down at the ground, seeing a still very drowsy Killer standing there only in a wife beater, sweatpants and socks. Kidd had to laugh while he quickly and quietly snuck down his stairs to open the back door to his house. Killer was pulled in abruptly and smuggled back up into Kidd's bedroom. As soon as the door closed and the two sat down, the door opened back up again and caused Kidd to have a mini heart attack. It was Kidd's senior older brother, Bobby, who had the neighboring bedroom and who had also evidently been up the whole time. He grinned at his younger brother with silent threats of blackmail while Kidd's face heated up all over. Killer meanwhile was not awake enough to care and just gave him a small wave.

"Hey."

"I want some of what you're on.." Kidd's brother laughed while he shook his head and shut the door again. Kidd turned his head around and just hissed at Killer for a solid 10 seconds before Killer started laughing at him.

"You're pitiful, Eustass."

"Shut the fuck up and help me out, here.. I'm surprised you even came, actually," Kidd softened, giving Killer a pat on the shoulder in thanks. Killer smirked.

"I'd rather have a pre-calc-free senior year for the both of us, seeing as I know I'd be right here in this room every night of next year to try and float you through it again," Killer told him matter-of-factly. Kidd was about to agree when he noticed something. The expression on his face made Killer chuckle.

Kidd put a hand to his face. "So, I'm liking the fact that you have so much faith in me and that you love hanging out. And you aren't 'on' anything for real, right?"

Killer shook his head- "Nah." Kidd laughed.

"Didn't think so. That's not your high-face."

"Hmm." Killer laid down on Kidd's bed on his side, making himself right at home. Kidd scratched the back of his neck, sitting back down at his desk. He handed Killer the study guide page and waited to listen intently. Again, there was silence, and some movement, but no reply. Kidd leaned forward. Killer lowered the page and bored holes through Kidd's eyes. Kidd pulled back, unsure of what was happening.

"What.."

"That's my question. What do you want help with?" Killer asked him monotonously, pulling Kidd's pillow under his head. While Kidd leaned back in his chair Killer saw Kidd's phone by the pillow and quickly pocketed it without the redhead's knowledge.

"Start at the beginning.." Kidd finally told him. Killer's nod told him 'okay' but his eyes said 'kill me'.

* * *

By the time they got finished with the back of the page over two hours had passed, which Kidd was actually pleased with. Killer was good at listening and did not scare him any bit from asking all the stupid questions he had. However, the blond was struggling to keep his eyelids open while being so comfy. Kidd packed away his study guide and calculator in his bookbag feeling confident and he realized he probably would sleep in late and wouldn't have time to take a shower. He turned to tell Killer and hesitated, not sure whether he was asleep or not behind his hair. Killer blinked.

"What?"

Kidd felt awkward. "Oh, you're.. I'm gonna go take a shower. I didn't know what you were gonna do.." Killer raised an eyebrow at the weird statement.

"Do you want me to leave?" Killer asked. Kidd shrugged, leaning against his door. Killer sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Well.. it's past 3. I might as well stay. That okay?" Kidd nodded. "Alright."

Kidd turned and opened his door, soon leaving Killer to himself in Kidd's room. Within a second he had Kidd's phone out in front of his face, cracking his passcode in a minute. And once more Kidd's brother opened the door back up again, stopping strangely as he saw Killer. Killer patted the bed next to him and soon he was joined in scanning the phone. They attempted to keep the laughs to a minimum, which was no problem for Killer, but.. the trouble maker had some trouble. As soon as the bathroom door could be heard opening across the hall, Bobby looked up at Killer, then glanced at the door. Killer sprang up and grabbed Bobby by the collar and shoved him into Kidd's closet, leaping back to his place on Kidd's bed. He locked Kidd's phone and stuck it back by the pillow before laying down on his back.

Kidd stood outside his door in a towel, debating whether he should ask Killer to hand him some clothes or not. He put his hand on the doorknob and then took it back off again. Killer's ears perked and he sat back up again listening. Bobby was trying to make Killer laugh from inside the closet where he was in the awkwardest position. Killer held up a hand for him to talk to. Finally Kidd just opened the door. Bobby disappeared into clothes-land and Killer was found with a strange expression on his face and staring right at Kidd. Kidd didn't even get through the door before he stopped and had a silent conversation of facial motions. As usual, Killer didn't budge and Kidd was forced to use his imagination. He forgot what he was wearing for a minute there. Killer pointed to the towel.

"Why does it feel like you're in your natural state?" Killer asked. Kidd was appalled.

"4 AM and naked except for a towel? Yeah, that's realll natural for me.." Kidd said, dripping in sarcasm. Killer quickly glanced over and saw a button-up shake a little as Bobby laughed and Killer sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a very strange state of being at the moment, and I cannot function in this room. May I go and also take a shower?" Killer asked, wishing to get as far away from Bobby as possible. Kidd gave him a confused look.

"What, I wasn't just planning on lounging around like this, idiot. I'll put on clothes, don't move," Kidd told him, going across the room to his dresser where he pulled out the desired attire. Killer sighed within his mind..then again, he did kind of want to see Kidd's reaction when he found Bobby. He licked his lips and weighed his options..

"Kidd."

"What?" Kidd responded, turning back towards him. Killer made a gesture with his head towards the closet. Kidd squinted at him.

"I think you should wear that red shirt in there," Killer told him.

Kidd looked at the shirt, then back at Killer, and then set his pants down to retrieve the shirt. Killer bit his lip while Kidd took the shirt out of the closet and turned back around- there were two kinds of sighs made. Kidd pulled the shirt down over his head and straightened it out, giving Killer a 'well?' gesture. Killer put a hand to his mouth and then shook his head, getting up and going over to Kidd. Eustass was confused beyond belief and he didn't even know what to do while Killer pulled the shirt back off of him.

"No shirt is better," Killer told him bluntly, taking the shirt to put back in the closet on the rack. He pushed the other clothes over a bit to try and reveal Bobby, but it was as if the guy had disappeared altogether. Killer himself could not even see him and he obviously knew Bobby was there. Kidd stood there, still in a towel, trying to put his mind to what was happening. First, Killer wants out because he's flustered. Then he tries to put him in the clothes that he picks out. But then he changed his mind and didn't want clothes at all.

"Killer, if you're so tense just tell me!" Kidd told him, folding his arms over his chest. Killer turned his head and didn't like the kind of aura he was getting. He heard a slight chuckle from Bobby and refrained from blindly kicking. "

"Um.."

"Hey, I know we're not really a thing, but I'm not gonna just have you hurting over there," Kidd told him like he was doing Killer a real favor. Killer, however, was feeling quite the opposite. He was racking his brain to try and somehow use this situation to reveal Bobby, finally, as that was all he wanted in the first place.

"Well.. Uh.. here, give me your towel.. I'll make room for it in here on the hanger rack.." he managed to piece together, holding out his hands to take the damned thing. Kidd turned a little red- he was not thinking about _that._ But.. he guessed he could make an exception for a homie.. but nah. Killer had his face half turned away and was not feeling the greatest when he did not have the towel handed to him. He hesitantly peeked at Kidd.

"I didn't think you were that fucking needy.. I don't know how to say this.." Kidd mumbled, making the direct eye contact very, very awkward and cringe-worthy. Killer could not take this stupidity anymore.

"Kidd, your brother hid in your closet," Killer flat out stated. Kidd blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Kidd looked incredulous, approaching the closet in all his towel-ed glory. He looked on the left side, pushing all the clothes back with his arm. Then he did the same on the right side, to no avail. Killer was dumbfounded. He checked and doubled-checked the closet after Kidd, then looked under the bed and outside the window and everything. He could not believe it- the door was still closed from when Kidd came back in, too. There was a very heavy, sticky, awkward atmosphere building and suffocating..

Killer covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this.."

"Damn, I've never seen that kind of denial before! How long has it been...?" Kidd asked him, putting his hand on Killer's shoulder. Killer did NOT want to look him in the eye. He just shut the closet door and went to go sit on Kidd's bed. Kidd gave him the most pitying face he could muster.

"Do you want me to go in Bobby's room, wake him up and show you? Are you going to be that annoying?" Kidd asked him. Killer shook his head almost sadly. "Fine, then just let me do my thing, man."

 _Oh god._ Killer ran a hand over his face. "You're going to do this now no matter what I say, aren't you..?"

"Well yeah."

"Do it then," Killer told him, standing up. Kidd raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now you're talkin'. Let me put on some pants." Killer was trying to build up as much self-confidence he could before it all came crashing down as he was about to have a very gay thing done to him not of his own wishing. He did not mean to glance over at Kidd's literal pale ass while he was thinking and all thoughts trying to be made disintegrated rapidly. Eyes closed tightly, his breath hitched when he felt Kidd's hands on his waistband. Inner panic spread.

 _Try to think of some hot girl.. a really hot chick with nice eyes and a nice rack who's just as nervous as you.._

"Hey."

Killer's eyes came unglued. "W-What?" _Damnit._

"I was gonna take off your shirt first, but..uhh.. you're a little tense," Kidd told him, and Killer realized his arms had been glued to his sides way too tightly. He let out his breath and let Kidd pull his shirt over his hair and head. Killer unintentionally folded his arms over his bare chest, closing his eyes again. He flinched at Kidd's touch again- and his sweatpants being pulled down.. and lastly the suddenly cold air of his boxers being pulled down.

The only thing that Killer _wasn't_ worried about was his size.

"Oh dang. Well.. hmm. I guess you _are_ naturally that tan," Kidd mused, being awfully casual. Killer couldn't stand it. He felt all his mental sirens go off at his touch again. Kidd seemed to be either stalling or debating- "Hey.. Warn a man, will ya?"

 _Oh my god.._

"Hey, you okay? You look pale.." Kidd asked while looking up at Killer under his bangs, keeping his hand occupied. Killer nodded, hand unconsciously over his mouth. Kidd raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Alright, if you say so."

Kidd put his free hand around on the small of Killer's back, going in for the kill. Killer almost made an embarrassing sound.

 _Why are you freaking out so fucking badly? Just chill.. let it happen._

Killer leaned back into Kidd's bed and put a hand in Kidd's damp hair and he could a feel Kidd smirk a little. Everything was so unusual. How was Kidd that good..?

"Mmm.."

 _That's a little concerning, actually.._

"Hmm, see, you're hard now."

"Shut up and just suck cock.."

Kidd laughed. "Wow, I've seen many sides of you today. What's up with that?" Killer did not give him an opportunity to question further.

After a minute or so, Killer forcibly removed Kidd's mouth from his cock by way of pulling his hair, and Kidd gave him a kind of grimace. Killer reciprocated the look out of confusion, feeling his face heat up in sudden embarrassment. He didn't like being looked up at like that..

"You didn't cum yet."

"You're saying that you want me to?"

"Well.. kinda. That is the point," Kidd stated, sitting back on his heels. There was a silence that washed over them, though a breeze could be heard outside. The clock read 4:34 AM and Killer was reminded of his fatigue. How was this going to end up..

"This is so weird. I want you to answer a question for me.." Killer asked him, taking Kidd's hands off of him. Kidd ran a hand through his hair and gave Killer his attention. There was an awkward pause. "What do you wanna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. At this moment in time, what do you want to do?" Killer restated while trying to ignore the fact that he was hot and naked. Kidd sighed, stood up and turned off the lamp on his desk. Killer swallowed.. Kidd caught Killer's eyes and held contact in the faint light from the streetlamps shining in while he slipped his clothes off.

"Let's just do it."

"What?" Killer felt his face light up, and he hoped that it wasn't very visible. Kidd took his eyes away and gave Killer a look over.

"Are you.. uh.. _good_?"

Killer just nodded at the vague question, folding in on himself. Kidd was suddenly looking very intimidating and looming, but his presence was warm. Mixed signals racked Killer's distraught mind while Kidd swept him off his feet and set him him down on his bed. Killer propped himself on his elbows and tried to keep his heart under control. Kidd sat in front of him for a moment, just taking in the views, which did not help the atmosphere at all.

 _Why does he have to be so fucking weird.._

"You're pretty gorgeous, to be honest," Kidd mumbled, running his rough hand up Killer's chest and behind his ear, pulling him in for an impromptu kiss that Killer was not expecting. Just fucking is one thing, but kissing, oddly enough, seems to make it so much more of a big deal. Lips on hesitant lips, Kidd obviously had some experience.. Kidd had his eyes closed, inch by in inch pulling his hand away and down so Killer had to cling to him to remain touching. A desperate hand on his neck and a hand on his shoulder blade, Kidd pushed back Killer's leg and slipped a finger into Killer's mouth, soon pushing into Killer. It took his whole being not to squirm and push away.

"Tight.. Hey, suck me off for a minute?" Kidd asked like he was asking to pass the food at the dinner table. Before Killer could even think of words to say he had his mouth on Kidd's cock. He wasn't very focused or skilled, but Kidd pulled out soon anyway, back between Killer's legs.

"Hey, put your feet around my waist," Kidd told him, and it was done. Kidd took Killer's hips and pulled him close, guiding his cock in while Killer had his eyes clenched shut. Contact. Killer made an involuntary squeak, making Kidd smirk. "Sorry, this isn't gonna be pleasant for a sec."

Pushing in was nearly impossible all at once. Small motions, rocking slowly with some saliva helped. Kidd could feel him loosening up a bit, and he took a chance to just get in there. Killer's breath hitched and he groaned. His legs tensed up and pulled Kidd closer. Kidd had to let him know so he could try and move again. Killer blushed.. Coherent thoughts were not being made.

"Make this easy on me and just chill for a second.." Kidd whispered to him, pulling Killer's hips up off the bed and suspended so he could try and get a good angle. Finally some slow, easy strokes were made and Killer unconsciously tugged at Kidd's hips impatiently. Kidd laughed a little and felt himself getting excited, adrenaline pumping. He kept some movement going while he put his hands on either side of Killer's chest, sucking at his neck. Killer tangled his fingers in his red hair and pulled him into a kiss. Ragged breathing interspersed, tempo was increased and steadied.

"Mmm, god, you're good," Killer thought out loud. He was not used to any of this kind of activity and so many firsts had happened already.

"Yeah?"

Kidd all of a sudden stopped moving. Killer pulled at Kidd's face and tightened his legs on Kidd's thighs. Still nothing. Kidd refused to open his mouth and Killer made terribly pitiful and frustrated noises. Kidd was holding in laughter.

"Fuckin prick.." Killer muttered, trying to rock himself against Kidd. Nothing. Killer opened his eyes and stared Kidd in the eye. "Roll over then."

Kidd put his chest flush with Killer's, mouth to ear. "Eyy, bossy.. But no."

"You're torturing me.. I can feel your damn pulse but can't move," Killer groaned, shifting his hips and getting some friction. Kidd was trying not to laugh out loud and he gave Killer a peck on his cheek as he slowlyyy pulled out and back in. Killer was so frustrated he was squeezing Kidd in a bear hug.

"Please?" Killer finally asked. Kidd chuckled.

"Sure."

Kidd was released from Killer's death grip when they both noticed Kidd's phone go off. Kidd looked at Killer and then at the pillow. Killer groaned and reached a hand awkwardly back to get it. He put in Kidd's passcode and he read the text. His face went absolutely red, and Kidd was nervous..

"What.."

Killer held up the phone to him. " _Eustass you're such a fucking tease. He didn't want any pale dick tonight in the first place" -_ Bobby.

"Brutal," Kidd said plainly with a lopsided smirk. He took the phone with a clean hand..

" _I can't deny me being a tease, but his bodys definitely telling me that you're wrong."_

Kidd tossed the phone to the foot of the bed and pounded in again, no hesitance, and Killer couldn't help but moan a little.

"God, I'm glad you're not super vocal.. I can't stand that," Kidd commented. Killer dug his nails into Kidd's back. "Ahh damn, what?"

"Could you act a _little_ less casual while taking my virginity?" Killer told him.

Kidd stopped. "Oh, what? You've never even had sex before?" Kidd asked him, a little too closely staring at Killer's eyes. Killer shook his head. "Wow, I'm actually really surprised you haven't cummed yet, then. Boy you should've told me, I woulda been a little easier on you.."

Killer covered his face with his hands. Kidd felt a little bad. The blonde bucked his hips, startling the other. "Just finish fucking me hard, would ya?"

Kidd bit his lip with a grin. "Damn. I guess I have to."

* * *

A few minutes later of hot, sweaty friction, Kidd felt his lower stomach clench and his pulse nearly sent him over, pulling out to cum on Killer's stomach. Killer caught his breath, feeling the air on sweat making him cold while Kidd's cum was hot on his abs. The strength in Kidd's arm seemed to drain and he just laid down on Killer's chest, liquids and all. His breath was warm on his neck and all Killer could think to do was just play with Kidd's hair.

"You still haven't.." Kidd panted, sliding off Killer to lay next to him. Killer just yanked at some of his hair as a sign to say 'let it go'.

"The sun is coming up.. I'm covered in sweat, I have cum on my stomach, and we have finals in like.. 4 hours," Killer mumbled, annoyed at his state of affairs. Kidd could only muster a pitiful giggle.

"Don't act like it's just some random guy's cum, Killer.."

"Why do you have to make everything to fucking weird?!"

 ***knock knock***

They both panicked as the door swung open without much warning, revealing.. only Bobby. Killer did not know whether to cover or not, or how to feel, if feel anything at all whilst Kidd seemed to exude harsh emotions from his skin. Within seconds Bobby was almost on knees laughing, managing to come in the room and close the door behind him.

"Get the fuck out!" Kidd yelled at him, "who told you that you could come in?"

"Seeing as I did not get any amount of sleep, not even a small amount, I'm here to torture you in return with sweet, sweet embarrassment," Bobby told him after he had recovered from his laughter, leaning his back against the door. Killer was not feeling any bit comfortable- re realized that he had not comfortable since he was pulled through the back door at 2 AM.

"Hey, Killer, you know that Kidd doesn't normally fuck guys? This is a recent development," Bobby told him, looking him right in the eye as if he was not in the state that he was in. Killer gave a slow nod, actually very surprised by that information. Kidd was not amused.

"Yo, I think you need to leave."

"Nah, I don't think so," Bobby replied calmly with a smirk. "Oh hey, by the way Killer, I liked that you tried to rat me out earlier but failed."

Killer got annoyed just thinking about it, but he stayed straight-faced, as per usual. "Where did you.."

Bobby sent him a wink as he went over and opened Kidd's closet door. He snuck inside and shut the door behind him. Within a minute the bedroom door opened, and Killer facepalmed. Kidd was in shock.

"Bobby, you've had a door in my closet this whole time and I did not know?!"

"Shhh.. I did you a favor by showing you, you know," Bobby whispered behind his hand, "oh, and do you like.. want a damp towel for all that seed?"

"That'd be nice," Killer told him. Bobby nodded, exiting quietly. "Kidd, your brother is a good guy."

"Are you fucking kiddin' me? What's wrong with you.. Just to spite him, I'm just gonna.." He ran a finger over Killer's abs and pried open Killer's mouth with it, making him get a taste. Killer made a stupid face and Kidd had to laugh at him.

Kidd sighed. "You're hilarious. I'm just gonna lick some of this up, by the way."

Killer tried to stop him by pulling his hair, but to no avail Kidd just laughed and stuck out his tongue, sending chills up Killer's spine. The sound of the door sweeping didn't seem to bother Kidd as much, but Killer still felt his face go red even though he was expecting it.

"Christ, Eustass, chill out." Kidd got hit in the head with the towel, receiving a giggle from Killer. Kidd gave Bobby an unamused face. "What? Clean your man up- can't you feel the awkwardness rolling off 'im?"

Kidd glanced at Killer, to which the blonde gave a half shrug-nod. With a sigh Kidd put the towel to Killer's stomach. "Bobby, I think you're adding a whole level of awkward on to this situation."

"As you can tell, I care _immensely_ about that opinion of yours," Bobby replied. "Just warn a brother when you come back over, Killer."

Killer gave him a blank nod as he left Kidd's room and closed the door behind him, leaving Kidd to silently seethe. Killer gave him a pat on his head and tried not to think too much about how the rest of their day would go afterwards... but all in all, he wasn't too upset about how the night turned out.

The End.


End file.
